The Digitastic Camping Trip
by 4waterdragon27
Summary: ok so here we go this is my first story so yeah. anyway this is about all the digidestined from o1 and o2 basically go on a camping trip and yeah you can only guess at how this will go. anyway it'll be funny and all that. it will also contain taiora, mimato, takari, and either Davis and yolie or ken and yolie. so yeah please read and comment. CHAPTERS 4 UP PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1:memories, stalkers, and slaps

THE DIGITASTIC CAMPING

TRIP

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

(tai's pov)

Everyone were buzzing about the camping trip in school today that we(and by we I mean the digidestined) were all going on. Everyone was going, I think. I thought back to 2 days ago when all of us were talking about the camping trip, and who were all going.

2 days ago

Kari, joe, davis, ken, yolie, Mimi, and I were here, and sora, tk, izzy, matt, and cody are the ones who havent arrived yet. We were all sitting on the ground except for mimi who was standing simply deifying the idea of her beautiful pink outfit to sit upon the ground.

I laughed "jeeze mimi its just a dress sit down" I said

"just a dress just a dress this is made out of silk and is worth over 500 dollars, and over all it is-" mimi said before I cut her off

"pink, is their anything that you don't own that's not pink" I asked

" hmmmm" she pondered over this for a minute then looked down in shame and said "no im sorry."

We all looked at her for a few moments, and then started laughing. Mimi saw everyone laughing and a crimson red streak appeared on her face so she desperately tried to change the subject, but was interrupted by yolie.

"don't worry mimi at least you didn't catch on fire by trying to make toast like davis over their." yolie said still laughing.

"hey its not my fault" davis complained "the toaster should have came with instructions, and anyway I told you that it was Kari's hotness that set me on fire"

I got up and said "what was that davis" with a glare that showed fierce protection. That was because kari and I are very close for brother and sister unlike many other families. Kari giggled as I went into over protective brother mode.

Davis gulped at the glare and paled a little and the laughed and started scratching the back of his head and said "I said that if kari was their she could have helped me out with putting out the flames being the amazing girl she is." davis spluttered out very quickly.

Kari giggled and said "why thank you davis that's very nice to say"

Tai nodded and sat down and gave davis one more glare. Then we all started laughing while davis just blushed.

After the laughing subsided mimi started to talk again.

"anyway my mourning was pretty weird to I kept feeling like someone was following me I understand that im pretty and everything, but guys usually stop after a minute or so, but this one has been following me the whole time" mimi said gripping her heavy and yes pink purse in her hand. I was to busy listening to mimi and Im pretty sure everyone else was too that we didn't notice the person coming from the back of mimi.

The person behind her looked about my age 16, but I didn't get a good glimpse of him/her/it because of the oncoming events. The teenager then put his hands over her eyes and said

"guess who" in a very familiar voice.

I then realized who it was, but didn't say because I wanted to see what would happen, and I was glad I didn't say anything because that scene was to funny to miss.

Mimi screamed and then yelled "STALKERRRRRR" and then she turned around as fast as she could, and I remembered praying saying 'please don't remember him, please don't remember him'. Mimi then slapped the stranger as hard as she could which was pretty hard. I actually flinched because you could only imagine how badly that hurt. The stranger was then flung to the ground hard obviously surprised at how she acted.

We all stared at what was happening the mimi looked at his face, and she finally realized who it was that had the blond hair filled with gel, the rock star clothes, a guitar slung over his back, and blue eyes filled with wonder as why he was slapped.

"oh my god, MATTT" she said before she was cut off by all the laughing of all the digidestined who was on the floor. I laughed and said "nice slap mimi I could feel it from here"

Mimi sent me a glare that told me to shut up which I did, but I couldn't do anything about me laughing. Mimi then looked back at matt to see him clutching on to the giant handprint that was now upon his cheek.

"jeeze mimi you sure slap hard for a girl" he said over the laughter of the others.

Mimi then picked up matt and gave him a hug, which of course made matt blush, and me being his best friend should know why which is that he was in love with mimi. Mimi then released him from the hug and felt his face where she slapped him, and that little gesture that she was still doing made matt blush harder from ear tip to chin. Mimi of'course didn't notice him blushing.

"are you ok, matt?" she asked

"well, you just slapped me like a sec' ago so im going to say no, but still you sure pack quite a punch for a pretty little lady like yourself" he replied laughing and was still blushing fiercly.

Being the good best friend I am I was glad to ask a question about him blushing. I finially stopped laughing to ask matt my question. I saw him still being touched my mimi and took my chance.

"matt I just wanted to ask you was the famous matt ishida really blushing, I thought you never blush, whats up man anything you would like to tell us" I asked putting as much innocence as I could into the words and tried not to laugh, but I was losing that battle.

Everyone tried to stop laughing, and tried to look at his face which they finially did.

"get real man, im not blushing" he was trying to hide it, but he couldn't with mimi staring at him with wonder and concern, and then he started blushing harder. Everyone saw his face go redder, and they bursted out laughing.

Ken then said after he stopped laughing "im a genius so trust me your blushing, but I wonder why?" he said the last part sarcastically, and all the boys said "yes I wonder why" because the boys already knew he liked mimi.

Matt then as red as a tomatoe covered his eyes with his hands. Everyone laughed at this even mimi started to giggle even through she didn't know why he was blushing. Then I took another chance to see him blush again.

"matt just because you cant see us doesn't mean we cant see you" I said laughing

He mumbled something we couldn't quite catch so I said "matt dear I couldn't quite catch what you said could you please repeat it" in my best mimi voice which I think I did a pretty knockout job at, but I guess mimi didn't get it.

He took his hands off his eyes and gave me a death glare and then yelled "I said SHUT UP alright". His face was getting redder and redder and looked like it was going to blow.

"you know im not a docter, yet, but you should probably stop blushing or I believe that you will faint, just tryting to help" joe said which made matt blush harder.

"not helping" matt replied

"not lying" joe responded, but even joe looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"you know im not a genuis bu-" davis started, but was cut off.

"go figure" said another familiar voice coming behind kari.

They all turned and looked at the direction of where kari was while cracking up at the comment towards davis. They all looked at kari where two hands were on her shoulder, and looked up, and saw another blond boy, with blue eyes, a white hat, a large smile which looked like he was trying to stop laughing, and looked a little younger than matt.

"Tk" they all said and smiled warmly towards the 13 year old boy, especially kari.

"man I am so glad I didn't do the same thing to kari she probably would have slapped me much harder" he said while looking into kari's eye laughing. Then he looked towards his brother and smiled then said "I see you finially stopped blushing bro, but can you kindly tell me why?"

That made matt start blushing yet again then gave tk his death glare. That's funny I thought he usually sends those to me. Before tk could say another thing kari got up and gave tk a warm hug, which he blushed fiercly from. I smiled ahh its funny tk loves kari and kari loves tk, but their to afraid to admit to each other. Hahaha I smiled towards matt, and nodded towards tk blushing face. He nodded back and smiled to show that he understood.

"tk is their something wrong with your face" matt asked smiling.

"no, why" he asked still blushing because kari was still hugging him.

"are you sure your face is turning awfully red" tai said to him.

Then yolie said finially catching on to what they were playing "yeah im pretty sure it wasn't their untill kari hugged you"

Then mimi caught on to what they were playing to.

"is it possible that your blushing because you _lovee_ kari" mimi said batting her eyes and talking in that lovey duvey voice. I smiled at he started to stutter to answer. Then mimi said " tk adm-" but was cut off because of davis. I saw the sense of relief wash over his face, but I thought just you wait you might be safe now but we'll get you to admit your feelings.

Tk turned his face cooley towards davis (still hugging kari through) so he could hear him talk.

"listen up tj get away from my girl shes mine not yours so get your arms off her tw she's mine and will always be mine" he said angry that tw was hugging kari instead of him.

He looked at davis calmly and said "first of all davis,tj, its tk how hard is it to remember, you only need one brain cell to remember my name. Oh, well I guess I see why you would have a problem remembering it." he said and heard the others laughing behind him "second of all, you talk of kari as if shes a possesion which she is clearly not because shes living. So she is obviously not a possession. Third of all she can choose who she wants to be with" tk told him and left him speechless as he turned around to face the others.

We all looked at him for a few moments and then bursted out laughing at davis which he turned red at.

After the moment passed I called to davis "come over here davis where done laughing at you" tai laughed as he said that and davis looked down.

"come on davis we miss you over here cracking your stupid jokes" kari called to davis. Then davis jumped up so fast and ran over to the left of kari with tk on her right.

He looked over to tk and said "hey tw guess what she said she missed me did she ever say that to you huh huh huh" he said excitely.

"cool davis" he replied sarcastically.

We sat in a circle and waited for the others.

"ahhhhhhh why do they take so long" I said losing my patient very quickly.

"tai patients is a virtue" said a voice that sounded tired to the left of them.

"it sure aint mine" I replied to the voice and looked to the left and said "izzy finially" then I looked at his clothes and found him drenched. I went up to izzy and looked him up and down and plainly said "your wet and and you smell like milk, what happened" I asked.

"arent you forgetting something" izzy asked

"oh yeah, sorry" I waited a moment and looked at izzy up and down then bursted into laughter and said "you look like you got into a fight with a cow and he milked you." I said still laughing.

"that's not what I was talking about"

"oh, well what was it" I asked impatient while a voice behing me said "you should take kendo it will make you less impatient."

I looked behind "cody hey buddy get over here" then I turned towards izzy and asked "what were you going to tell me"

Izzy sighed and said "never mind"

They both sat down in the circle and we started talking.

"wait a sec who are we missing" I asked

"I think we have everyone" davis said counting us "we have ten altogether that's everyone" he smiled because he thought he did math right.

"davis you idiot, firstly theirs 12 of us altogether and right now theirs 11 here right now" yolie said to davis

"hahaha I knew that, yolie, I just wanted to see if you noticed" he said laughing

"right" said yolie slowly roling her eyes

"anyway, that means someones missing right" said davis

"right" said matt

"well who is it" davis complained

"davis how do you not know" said mimi "ill give you clue it's a girl and her name starts with a s"

"hmmmm, s, hmmmm" I laughed he looked like he was actually trying to figure it out.

He snapped his fingers "ahaaaa, got it its yolie, man how slow can she get" davis said triumphantly.

Everyone fell over anime style except for yolie, who was walking towards davis with a killer glare.

"o-oh hey y-y-yolie hows it h-hanging" said davis scared out of his mind from the glare she was giving him.

SLAPPPPPPPP

"ARE YOU A IDIOT, DAVIS, I WALKED HERE WITH YOU AND I WAS THE ONE WAITING FOR YOU TO BRUSH YOUR HAIR." she walked away leaving a stunned looking davis sitting on the ground with a huge red hand print.

"nice slap, yolie" the girls especially kari cheered.

"ok, davis, do you know who it is now" said kari

Davis sapped out of his shocked state because kari was talking to him.

"of'course I do its-its sora" he said smiling

"way to go davis you got it on your second try that's a record" cody said sarcastically.

Davis thinking he was being serious said "thank you cody" then he turned to kari and said "did you see that, did you see that, kari I got it on my second try" he said obviously proud of himself.

"yes, davis, I saw that nice job" she said sarcastically

"anyway man how long does she take, she even takes longer than mimi she's so slowww" I complained "I wish she had the speed of a kid again, but now she moved on to makeup and clothes." I paused to see matt staring at me as to say to stop, but I didn't listen which was stupid of me. "oh I know why she's taking so long, she's trying to look good in front of me(even though she doesn't have to try she looks beautiful without any make up on)" I said

I was about to continue when I saw matt slap hs head, I gave him a look that said "what's up man." That's when something tackled me, and with a blink of my eyes I was pinned to the ground with my child hood and still best friend, and also secret love of my life a few inches from my face. I could feel her sweet pepper mint breath upon my face. I looked into her crimson eyes and felt like I was going to melt. 'shes so beautiful even through she looks like she wants to kill me.' SNAP OUT OF IT, MAN AND SAY SOMETHING, but before I could she did.

Sora smiled down to me and said "not so slow, eh tai"

"how much did you hear" I asked blushing at her smiling down at me luckily she didn't see.

"all of it, and really tai you think im slow, then how did I pin you to the ground" she asked

Not looking at her I said "I was thinking about something"

"something or someone" she asked in a really cute voice

"I don't have to tell you" I said with a smile

"if you don't ill have to beat you up" she said playfully

"you wouldn't you love me to much that's why you were getting all dolled up for me right" I said smiling

"me get all dolled up for you ha that's funny now apologize" she said

"no" I said

"yes" she said

"no" I said

"yes" she said

"NO" I said

"YES" she said

"fine" I said knowing that I wouldn't win.

"I apologize-" and once she let her grip lesson on me, I jumped and picked her up "-for you" I finished"

"hey" she protested and started playfully hitting my back "put me down"

"well, if you insist" I said and dropped her down, but on the way she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ground and landed on the top of me.

"oooof" I said as I hit the ground. She had me pinned to the ground again.

"say your sorry" she smiled down at me again

"never" I said back

"well if you don't ill do what I used to do to make you do stuff for me as a kid" she said with a evil glare

"you wouldn't" I said

"try me" she said as she started to gather her spit to put it on me.

"ok ok don't do it ill apologize, im truly sorry for what I said to you" I said "now can you please get off of me"

"nope" she said smiling

"hey that's no fair pleaseeee" I pouted

She sighed "fine"

She got off me and I said "thank you"

We walked back to the group with all of them giving us smiles.

"now that your done playing with each other we can discuss the camping trip" kari said smiling

We all decided that were all going and that we should all meet after school on Friday to discuss the trip were going on satarday.

"well us girls got to get going" said mimi

"why" I asked

"well we all have to get new bikinis" said sora

All the guy started drooling right their, especially davis, I managed to control myself and said "have fun" and they all left.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

'sora in a bikini I wonder what color shes going to get, man shes going to look so hot'. Then a image ran through my head me and sora about to kiss. 'yes I thought' then a noise interrupted my thoughts.

"bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" a noise came across my hearing. 'What's that noise'

It started to sound more like words and was getting louder

".a.. …mi..a" it said again. Then the words came fully and very loud.

"TAICHI KAMIYA, WAKE UP" the voice yelled snapping me out of my day dream. I woke up to see one of the ugliest, scariest, and not a pleasant face to wakeup looking at.

"ahhhhhhhh" I yelled as my chair flipped backwards, but managed to land on my feet, barley through. Man I was having the best day dream ever to sora and me about to kiss. 'man when I see who woke me up, I am going to kill 'em.'

"whats the big idea, I was having the best dream ever, whats your problem ma-" I cut my self off when I saw my teacher, mr. Nakikawa, standing above me. 'oh man, hes going to kill me'. I heard the other kids in my class trying not to laugh, even my friends matt, izzy, and even sora.

'ahh man im making a fool of myself in front of sora'

"uh, I-I m-m-mean umm hows it goi-" this time he cut me off.

"you want to know what my problem is, huh do you, well my PROBLEM IS THAT YOUR DOZING OFF IN MY CLASS"

"well its not my fault, math always bores me" I said, but then I realized what I said. 'damn hes going to chew me out now'

"MATH, MATH THIS IS ENGLISH YOU IDIOT" mr. Nakikawa yelled

"well it could be English I mean it has words right" I said defending my self, which made the other classmates burst out laughing even sora.

He sighed and tried to calm himself down.

'good hes calming down mabey he found sense what I said'

"im going to pretend I didn't hear that, anyway what could be so important for you to Ignore my teachings." he asked

I remembered my day dream, of me and sora about to kiss 'so close so close I was so close to kissing her'

I sighed and snapped back to reality and without knowing stared at sora.

"wonderful, wonderful things" I said dreamily

Sora was staring at me strangely because I was staring at her and gave me a look like "why you staring at me"

I blushed and looked away 'I bet my face is as red as a tomato I can just feel it'

Mr. Nakikawa looked at where I was staring and sighed and said "try to stop dreaming about her, I mean people in my class" then he raised his voice and continued "AND IF I CATCH YOU ONE MORE TIME DRIFTING OFF IN MY CLASS, YOUR GOING STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPLES OFF, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"

"clear as a crystal" I replied 'I swear he hates everyone, well except for girls who he hates more'

"good" and he walked away.

'I wonder if im still blushing'

"hey tai I was just wondering if the, pro soccer player of our school, is blushing hmm tai" matt asked in a imitation of my voice when I mocked him yesterday "what or dare I say WHO were you thinking about"

I felt my face blush even harder, and I saw all my classmates staring at me and when sora glanced at me I could feel my face burning brighter, and then everyone started laughing.

"shut up matt" I mumbled to him

"or what" he said still laughing

'damn you matt, what do I say now… I know'

I felt a smile spread across my face and turned to matt.

"or ill tell jun your phone number" I threatned

You could hear matt gasp in horror all across japan. I imagined matt thinking what jun would do if she found out matt's number.

Matt's face paled, and his face looked absolutely frightened. My smile went wider as I saw his face 'man how does he live with jun in his life'

"you wouldn't" he said fearfully

"try me" I said as I ripped off a piece of paper and wrote his number on it and waved it in his face.

"ok ok you win" matt said defeatedly(is that a word well if it isn't it is nowJ)

My smile grew wider in triumph.

"no he doesn't I believe you didn't answer his question" mr. nakikawa said from the front of the classroom.

'oh god, I didn't realize he was listening'

"well what is it" he said glaring hatefully at me then he turned to matt and smiled at him and winked.

Matt paled even more like he saw a ghost. Then I put two in two together.

'wait he hates girls more than boys and he winked and smiled at matt, omg that can only mean one thing h-h-he-he l-likes m-m-matt.'

I looked at matt who looked scared out of his mind and gave him a sympathetic look. Matt then did the wise thing, put his head on the desk and looked at nothing.

"well" asked turning to me.

'Got a think, got a think GOT IT'

I threw my head downwards as fast as I could, and covered my head looking at no one and joined matt. The teacher then shrugged and continued with the lesson.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii


	2. Chapter 2: a surprise and a secret

THE DIGITASTIC CAMPING

TRIP

Hey guys thanks to anyone who has been reading my story so far, just a warning, but I plan to make this story pretty long so yeah. Hope you guys are liking it, and also if you have a account and your reading this, I wouldn't hate you if you decided to review I would actually like itJ

Anyway here's the next chapter for ya.

My (pov)

'what time is it, it feels like I've been hiding on top of my desk for ages' tai thought 'I guess I could take a quick look at the clock, Mr. Nakikawa must've forgot about that question by now, hopefully anyway'

Tai opened my eyes and looked around the room, and by instinct his eyes wandered upon sora. 'She's so beautiful, funny, cool, and overall is the most wonderful girl in the world, I have no chance with her its no fair' tai thought and pouted at the same time.

'stop thinking like that, you'll drive your self crazy thinking like that'

Tai then quickly peeled his eyes off of sora, and glanced around to look at the clock. On the way past tai glanced at matt and grinned.

'he's still ghost white, that must have hit him hard all of the sudden the teachers starts flirting with you, I feel bad for him but its also so funny' tai thought 'I wonder if he's still thinking about it'

Much to what tai knew matt wasn't just thinking about the teacher he was also thinking about jun. In matt's head he imagined himself locked up in a classroom with Mr. Nakikawa who was flirting with and jun who started to try to kiss matt and cal his cell thanks to tai. Things started to get much weirder when Mr. Nakikawa got jealous of jun and tried to wrestle jun for matt.

'how does this always happen to me how were they wrestling on the ground, and now they appear on top of me'

"get off of me" matt pleaded as Mr. Nakikawa and jun were still on his body.(back to tai)

Tai glanced at the clock, and saw he had just a few minutes.

'I guess I can pay attention to the teacher for the last few minutes, it cant be that bad right' tai thought

"now what will x equal now that you have a formula for y" the teacher asked the class

Tai looked at the formula and paled it has like all the numbers and letters from the alphabet.

'I thought this wasn't English, but why does he put letters in the formulas is he trying to torture me on purpose why me' tai thought 'for the first time in my life I was wrong, it was bad, wait no bad doesn't even comprehend the thoughts im thinking about it'

Mr. Nakikawa kept on blabbing about this and that, so tai eyes drifted towards sora who was busily taking notes on the teachers teachings.

Tai couldn't help, but remember when sora pinned him to the ground and her hand touched mine, I got so warm and her sweet breath breathing on his face. He could have stayed their all day just looking into her eyes.

Then tai got a idea, he took out a piece of paper and ripped off some of it. Tai then rolled it into a ball, and threw it at sora which hit her straight center in the head.

"psssssssssssst, soraaaaaaaaaaa, over here psssssssssssst" tai whispered to her.

Sora felt it, but didn't answer already knowing who it was, tai kamiya. She decided to ignore tai, for now anyway to see what he would do which was her mistake because she was then pelted with a bunch of paper balls.

"psssssssssssst, sora, over hear" tai whispered to her again trying to get her attention. Tai then thought 'she must not be able to hear me, I guess ill try to get it in her ear. He threw it and landed dead on her ear and stayed their.

Sora giggled quietly at his persistence to get my attention.

'its probably something important, maybe he wants to ask me out' she thought excitedly, but then thought 'wait, this is tai where talking about here he does this everyday, but I guess I'll see what he wants.'

Sora turned around and pretended to be angry, but tai could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"what do you want, tai" she asked pretending to be angry

Tai avoided that question and said "you know, your not a very good actor"

"oh yeah, tai, im a way better actor than you" she replied

"no way, you have to be beautiful like me to be a actor" tai replied and pointed to his face and his lopsided smile.

'he's so cute when he smiles' sora thought 'whoa girl stop thinking like that theirs no way he could like you so stop thinking he's hot'

"are you saying im not beautiful" she asked him angrily

"yup, you need to have my winner face" tai replied

"when we get out of class, remind me to beat you up" she said playfully

"you wouldn't do that you love me to much" tai teased

"oh yeah well we'll see about that" sora replied

"yes we will, and anyway even if you tried your way to slow" he teased "I remembered the good ole days when you used to be fast"

"are we seriously going through this again, if im correct two days ago I was the one with the speed to easily pin you to the floor" she said laughing

"whatever, you got lucky" then tai remembered when she was on top of him, and blushed red remembering that memory.

'I can feel my face going red, I hope she doesn't notice'

To tai's dismay she did notice, but decided not to ask him about it right now. She changed the subject.

"so what did you want" asked sora

Glad that sora changed the subject then looked up confused and said "what do you mean"

"you know when you were hitting me with paper" she said

"ohhh" tai said then continued "I just wanted to say hey"

"you couldn't wait till after class to do that, you hit me with all that paper just to say hey" she said

"well no I couldn't I needed to say hi right then and now, are you mad" he asked

"yes, yes I am" sora acted

Tai pouted and said "noooooo, forgive me" he said jokingly

Sora was a sucker to his sad face, and couldn't say no.

"humph, fine I forgive you" she said

"yayyyyy" tai replied and gave her a wide smile which she returned

"is my teachings interrupting your conversation" Mr. Nakikawa asked then continued and said "well, is it"

We were both about to answer when a familiar voice yelled.

"NO! I WILL NOT KISS YOU SO GET OFF OF ME!" the voice yell. We then all turned around and saw the voice belonged to matt. He snapped open his eyes and jumped up which made his knees slam into something very hard. 'owwww what did I hit into' then matt saw the desk and thought 'oh I see now'

He looked around and saw it was just a dream and sighed with relief. 'why do I feel so weird' matt thought and looked around and saw a bunch of confused eyes staring at him.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed slightly and said "I said that last part out loud didn't I." He didn't receive any answers just a series of heads nodding. The were a silence for a few moments until one brown wild haired kid and also my best friend decided to break the silence.

"no I will not kiss you so get off of me" tai repeated then gave me a sly smile and said "matt you dirty dog what or dare I say who were YOU thinking about, hmmmm matt" he said laughing.

That made everyone burst into laughter and made matt blush harshly and looked at his shoes.

'man how long have they been laughing' matt thought then looked up o see that tai, sora, and izzy were still laughing together.

'at least mimi isn't here I wouldn't be able to survive that, I think I would die of embarrassment'

'wait oh no sora is bound to tell mimi, and even if she doesn't tai will'

Matt started to blush harder, but then the teacher spoke up.

'great now he's going to talk to me, I don't think I'll be able to look at any teacher the same thanks to him' matt thought

"tai brings up a good point for once, matt could you please tell me what that comment was about" Mr. Nakikawa asked

'uhhh what to say, what to say'

Then matt was saved just in time.

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP

The alarm went off and matt thought 'thank the lord'

Matt then quickly said "sorry got to go"

Matt then raced out of the classroom, and raced to the left to get to his locker. He ran to his locker, but not to his surprise their were three people standing right next to it.

They were still laughing from the scene that just happened just seconds ago in math. It was no other than tai, sora, and izzy. They finally calmed down and then tai decided to talk.

"some math class, huh guys" tai said to them

"yeah, making fun of me is so much fun" matt mumbled to them as he tried to get to his locker. They parted for him and started talking again.

"it really is, but don't worry matt tai was an idiot to" sora said

"yeah, wait HEY! I am not and idiot" tai protested

"yes, you are tai, and what do you mean by too I am not an idiot" matt said

"believe what you want" izzy said "you two sure make class interesting, through, you make class fun to go to"

"oh, yeah I forgot to thank you, matt" tai said changing the subject

"oh, and whys that" matt asked tai confused

"because before you, MATT ISHIDA" tai said matt's name loud so people would stop to listen to what he has to say about matt. "yelled out NO I WI-" matt put his hands on top of his mouth and whispered in his ear "one more word and ill tell everyone what happened last Saturday" matt whispered to tai with a cocky smile as he remembered what happened at the swimming pool that week.

Sora heard what matt said and asked us "what did tai do last Saturday" matt then gave tai a smile and said "well, tai wa-"

"ok-ok you win I wont tell anyone not even, MIMI"

"what about mimi, which part the one that you lo-" izzy was cut off by matt who shot him a death glare and took his laptop.

"another word and your laptop gets thrown out of the window" matt threatened izzy.

"fine, but may I ask why you got so violent back their I have many theories which mostly revolve around one special lady" izzy said smirking

Matt lifted the laptop over his head and walked over to the window, which made izzy pale.

"ok ill shut up just gimme it back" izzy begged

Matt smiled "good" he then realized that everyone in the hallway were staring so he walked back to izzy and gave his laptop and the group of four went back to talking and the people of the hall went into it's regular business.

We were quiet for a few moments until 15 year old izzy started wailing "matt look what you did" and shoved it up to his face and then showed it to tai and sora.

"wow matt I can't believe you did that" tai said sarcastically

"yeah how could you do that to poor izzy" sora also said with sarcasm in her voice

Izzy glared at them with a very angry look.

'man, izzy sure does look angry' tai thought

"your sarcasm is noted" izzy said looking at tai and sora. He then turned towards matt and said "how could you do this to my laptop"

"wow izzy I've never seen you angry before, but I have to ask what did I do" asked matt confused

"you smudged the top of it, look" izzy replied pointing to a very very very very very tiny spot as big as a spec of sand.

'I wont win an argument with izzy he's to stubborn, I guess ill just apologize' matt thought

"im sorry izzy I didn't mean to" matt said

Izzy sighed "its all right"

After that matt went to his locker, and opened it where he was met with a big surprise.

Jun was in his locker smiling with a letter in her mouth.

"hey matt, go out with me" she mumbled through the paper in her mouth

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" matt screamed and then he slammed the locker dead on her face. Then he put his lock on and slid to the floor from his locker.

"wow, matt I never seen you slam a locker on your fan matt your usually very patient with them" izzy noted while washing his laptop.

"jun, she's different, s-s-shes scary" matt mumbled "she just wont quit she's stressed me out so much lately that that I found-" matt said the last part very quickly

"what was that matt, I couldn't quite catch it" tai asked

Matt then quickly grabbed izzy and tai by the neck and dragged him away from hearing distance from sora.

"sorry sora its just quick guy talk, ok" matt said

Sora just shrugged as she watched tai try to escape the grip of matt. She giggled a bit and just watched.

Matt finally let go of tai and izzy and said "jun stressed me out so much that I-I found a gray hair on my perfect clump of blond hair"

They were quite for a few moments until tai burst into laughter "hahaha you found a gre-" tai didn't get to finish it because matt tackled tai to the ground and covered his mouth, but even through matt did that he couldn't stop tai's laughter.

"shut up, tai people could of heard you" matt yelled to tai "izzy can you please tell tai to shut up" matt didn't get a response "izzy?" matt said again then he turned around.

Izzy was grinning like crazy and then he couldn't stop it he started laughing like tai.

"I am going to kill you guys" matt yelled to them

He waited until they stopped laughing then tai spoke "sorry man that was just to funny"

"whatever" matt replied

"come on don't be down in the dumps" izzy said to matt

"whatever"

They were then quite for another few moments until tai snapped.

"got it, we can take all your stress away"

"and how's that" matt replied excitedly

"you, me, and izzy are all going out after school to have some serious fun" tai said smiling

"yeah, that's perfect it'll be awesome to finally get out with you two again" matt responded excitedly

"I don't know" Izzy said

"come on it'll be awesome, we'll do all my ideas that I made myself, and yours and matt's it'll be crazy"

"fine I guess I have nothing to do, and im sure it'll be fun knowing you" izzy said

"YEAH!" matt yelled which caught the attention of everyone in the hallway.

'at least he knows how to keep his cool in situations and has good excuses' tai thought sarcastically

Matt scratched the back of his head and blushed "umm finally caught that fly" matt said everyone just started talking again about you know stuff.

"nice, matt" tai said

"shut up" matt replied

They all walked back to sora and smiled "do I even want to know what that was about" sora asked

"umm, no. we'll just to skip to what'll be doing tonight"

"yeah, all three of us are hanging out tonight to do nothing that's ever been done before" matt said

"what's that?" tai and izzy asked at the same time

"a surprise" matt said

"sounds cool, can I come I still have to beat up tai after school" sora said jokingly

"sorry, sor, its guy's only tonight" tai said laughing

Sora looked completely confused and asked "then why are you three going"

"hahaha funny" said tai "anyway we got to go to class remember guys camp meeting tomorrow"

They all nodded and walked to their classes.

IN KARI'S SCHOOL

KARI'S(POV)

I couldn't help, but smile as I walked into school today. Right when I woke up this mourning I couldn't help, but be excited. As I walked through the hall with my best friend at my side I kept thinking.

'I can't believe it, the camping trip is just one day away, it's going to be so much fun especially since I get to spend like a week all with tk, and of course all my other friends.'

I could barely sit still I kept thinking I'll be with tk all week. I looked up at tk and saw a wide smile on his face, I could just tell that he was thinking about the camping trip. I looked at his face and felt my heart flutter like it always does when I see him. He's so cute, funny, wonderful-.

I cut my own thoughts off 'whoa, I can't think about him that way, how could tk like me the way I like him. If I confess my feelings for him it might completely ruin our relationship.'

I was torn with my thoughts and feelings and felt all mixed up inside. I looked up to steal a glance at tk, and saw him staring at me and tk started to blush, and then looked away quickly.

I giggled at that and thought 'I wonder why he's blushing'

Tk then turned and looked at me warmly, and I felt all my problems leak out of my head. He started saying something, but I couldn't hear because I was in tk land.

"kari, kari, KARI!" tk shouted and snapped my self out of my dreaming state.

"are you ok" he asked his eyes full of concern

I smiled knowing that he was worried about me and replied "sorry, I guess I was daydreaming"

"it wouldn't be about your best friend now, would it" he said jokingly

I playfully punched him in the arm and said "of course not I was thinking of my knight in shining armor"

I thought I saw his face flash with worry, but it was gone just as fast as it came.

'I probably just imagined it'

"anyway" I said trying to take the conversation off of me "what were you saying before"

He didn't answer so I looked at him and shouted "tk, tk, TK!"

"huh what" he said with a confused face I giggled and smiled "I said what were you saying before."

"oh" he replied "I was saying how much fun it will be to go camping tomorrow"

"I know I was just thinking of that to, it'll be so much fun and I know that tai is planning it so it's going to be crazy to" I replied

"yeah, you and me out under the stars with it shining on your pretty face and then maybe finally I'll be able to a-" tk said before cutting himself off realizing what he was saying.

I gasped 'he really thinks im pretty, but what was he going to say before he cut himself off'

"what were you going to say before you cut yourself off, tk" I asked and saw him pale a little and heard him gulp.

"what do you mean, I didn't cut myself off" tk replied quickly and started to run off quickly.

'tk, tk, tk you should know by now I don't give up that easily'

I ran after him and cut tk off just before he was about to reach the door.

"ha, no where to run now tk now you HAVE to answer my questions" I said with a playful fierceness

Tk sighed and laughed "I should have known you would catch up you're the fastest in the school, and your also never going to give up on this either your also very stubborn, that makes me like you more"

I melted at that sudden complement from tk, but kept strong.

"now tell me, please" I told him

"do I have to" he complained

"yes, right now" I replied

"um… well….you see…. I .. sort of l-" tk was cut off by a very familiar voice from behind me. The person then put his/her hand on my shoulder.

"tj, I already told you she's my girl" it was no other than davis

Motomiya then he turned to me and said "hey kari, how's it going I just can't wait for OUR camping trip together, you know cuddling up near a fire and stuff"

I took his hand off of my shoulder and said "it's not our camping trip its all of our friends camping trip together" then sighed.

"WHAT! Even tw is going, NOOOOOO" davis yelled then walked towards tk. Before he could get to tk, he tripped over his own feet and fell towards the locker where he managed to bang up his head. Tk and I couldn't help but laugh. As we laughed we saw davis face turn completely red as he blushed. I decided to stop laughing to help davis up. I took his hand and pulled him up. Davis stood still then he sighed and said "im never going to wash this hand ever again" then he turned towards tk "your so jealous tp"

Before davis could start to talk more tk interrupted "how many times do I have to tell you it's TK, and as much as I would love to argue you with you all day, I have to get out of this predicament im, oh yeah thanks you saved me back their" tk then dashed off and went to class.

'Tk you might have got out of this one, but ill get you to spill it soon'

I stood their with davis and he asked me "why did he thank me for"

"let's just go to class, davis" I said and we walked to class.

Hey guys that's the end of chapter two I hoped you liked it, it'll get better in the next chapter or the one after that because that'll be the chapter where they'll go camping. Yeah so anyway hoped you like it and please, please, please REVIEWWWW it'll make me want to write faster knowing that people are commenting. Its my first story so yeah gimme some comments review. And ill try to get the next chapter up by next week, so keep reading and review.


	3. Chapter 3:Tai and Izzy after surprise

A DIGITASTIC CAMPING

TRIP

Hey guys im back and first I want to say thank you for the views im happy that your enjoying it, and Im also happy im getting advise on how to make it better. I really appreciate the help, so yeah thank you. Hopefully you people also like this chapter, so umm yeah, and also I wont be able to update for probably more than a week because my family and I are going on a vacation, but as soon as I come back I'll type up another chapter so without further ado READ THE STORY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE THX A BUNCH.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

MY(POV)

Tai was awaiting the bell to ring for the end of the school day. He couldn't wait until he was out and hanging out with Matt and Izzy again. He was also thinking about something else Matt has said earlier today.

'I wonder what he meant by something no one else has done before. I know Matt and he has some good ideas, even through I wouldn't admit it to him, so whatever he has planned tonight is going to be crazy.' Tai thought and he couldn't wait to whatever he has planned tonight.

Tai looked over at the clock and thought 'come on, come on. Just ten seconds left, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.'

Tai jumped up and dashed towards the door feeling ready for anything that would come his way, that is except one. Tai felt a hand appear on his shoulder and pulled him to a stop. Tai shoved the hand off his shoulder and turned around to say something to the guy.

"yes, what do you want, don't you know that school's out so we can leave." Tai said, but was to late to stop the words coming out of his mouth. He looked up to the face of his English teacher with a calm look in his face.

"hmmm, getting on the nerve of two teachers in one day, nice job" the teacher said.

Tai smiled sheepishly and tried to joke his way out "you should see some of my best work, this is nothing"

"huh nothing, eh. I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. I'll ask you another question, why are you running out of my class" he asked glaring at Tai

"well technically were out of school so I don't have to answer your questions, but being the great guy I am, I'll answer you. School's out it's 2:15." Tai answered in his cocky tone "see I'm the only person in your class their all…." tai turned around to show the teacher their was no one here. Tai was expecting to be greeted by emptiness, but instead he found many teenagers giggling to come into his vision. "…..gone" tai finished

Tai turned around to look at the teacher and smiled.

"so, how's it hanging." he asked the teacher nervously

"oh, well everything's going well im just about to give a student a detention slip" the teacher replied casually.

Tai, not catching on that he was the student getting the detention said "oh, which student would that be, probably sora right she was probably dreaming about me all day, right."

Everyone burst into laughter except for sora who gave him a death glare and the teacher who just slapped his forehead.

"no, tai, im talking about you." the teacher replied sighing

"what, why me?" tai said obviously shocked which just made all the kids laugh harder.

"BECAUSE, you're the one who tried to dash out the classroom which interrupted my teaching, and ALSO you slapped my hand off your shoulder." Anyone else would just except and say 'yes', but tai wasn't like anyone else.

Tai crossed his arms and being the stubborn teenager he was said "if anything I should get a award for my persistence that thinking I was right."

The English teacher's face grew a unnatural shade of red and was about to blow, but tai was mercifully saved at just the right time.

BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The alarm rang and saved tai from certain doom.

Tai smiled and said "sorry, dude, but the bell rang got to go." tai ran out of the classroom with all his laughing classmates, and leaving a bewildered and angry looking English teacher in his class room.

Tai ran off to find Matt and Izzy for Matt's little surprise which all three were looking forwards to.

TK'S SCHOOL

TK'S (POV)

'I can't believe I almost blew it, luckily I cut my self off in time.'

I kept remembering that scene that happened in the hallway as I was in my last class for today. I couldn't keep still in class today because of that scene.

'luckily Davis came or she would have found out for sure.' I started to remember when davis came over and tripped over his own feet. I started laughing at that and smiled, but something quickly interrupted my laughing time.

"Takeru Takaishi, is their something you would like to share with our class!" I looked up to see my history teacher, Mr. Nioko, staring right down at me.

'oh yeah, im still in class.' I started scratching the back of my head and nervously laughed "um, no sir." I replied

"is that so, Takeru?" he asked

I was about to answer his question when someone familiar asked a question.

"who the heck is, Takeru?" the voice asked. That made the class start to laugh and the teacher to just slap his forehead.

I started laughing quietly and thought 'that can only be one person, but let's just make sure.'

I turned around and sure enough, their he was and my suspicion was confirmed it was, Davis.

"Davis im Takeru." I answered his question

"then why don't we just call you Takeru." asked Davis.

"because it's easier to say TK." I said simply

"oh" Davis said then nodded.

'That's our Davis, only he would ask those questions.'

"ahem, I'm just going to go back to my teachings, make sure to listen Takeru"

I nodded and he went back to teaching.

MY(POV)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP

The bell rang for the end of class and TK was glad. He started picking up his stuff like a mad man, so he could get out of school as fast as possible.

'got to hurry, Kari could come in at any time possible.' TK thought.

He finally finished and was heading out to the door, when he was cut off. He looked with fear in his eye's at something even worse than kari, cheerleaders and his fan club.

'oh no, this is bad.' tk thought

"hey, tk" the one in the front said known as Nika.

"hey, Nika, if you have to say something make it quick im sort of in a rush" TK told her impatiently.

That just made the cheerleaders and the fan club want him more.

"ok go out with me." Nika asked

"no, go out with me." said a second

"no, me she already has a boyfriend." said a third

"yeah, but I'll drop them in a second for you TK." said the second.

'oh god, why me I didn't do anything wrong, why punish me." Tk thought sadly.

That's when his hero came, Yolie. Yolie came over and picked him off the ground and they both ran out of the class room leaving the Tk lovers behind.

"thanks…..huff…..Yolie…..puff…a lot." Tk said panting from the bear death situation with his fan girls.

"no…..huff….problem….puff." answered Yolie who was equally panting from that struggle she had to free Tk from them all. They rested for a minute to catch their breath until they started talking again.

"man their so crazy, what could they possibly want with me? Why is god punishing me, I didn't do anything wrong?" tk asked confused.

Yolie raised her eyebrow and asked "you seriously don't know, would you like me to fill you in with all the details what they want from you?"

Tk laughed "never mind, I get it, but still cant they go after some other guy." Tk then frowned "it's unfair."

Yolie laughed and then smiled "poor, poor Tk, I bet davis would love to be in your situation."

"yeah, well im not davis" Tk replied then started to laugh.

"well at least you wont have to suffer much longer, after tomorrow we'll be out on our vacation and you'll be among your friends" yolie said then smiled mischievously "and also you could get _alone_ with _Kari_, hmmm."

Tk then blushed as bright as a Christmas tree and desperately tried to change the subject, but was soon interrupted by Yolie who said "oh look theirs kari now."

Tk looked fearfully over to the corner where Kari and davis were walking. As soon as she saw Tk, she instantly brightened.

'oh no, she still remembers, I g-gotta g-g-get out of here' Tk thought 'or she'll find out, for sure'

Kari started running over here, and Tk practically jumped.

Tk quickly said to Yolie "I-I g-g-gotta go, yolie, tell them I'm going home to pack for the trip, ok."

"why don't you tell them yourself?" Yolie asked

Tk looked frightingly over to Kari who were closing the gap between us quickly. "Yolie, please Kari's coming closer, block her off for me I got to go." he said pleadingly and ran off.

But before he could get very far Yolie grabbed his arm.

"what?" tk asked impatiently as Kari got closer.

"only if you tell me what's this about later." Yolie said Tk complained "no, I can't." as he struggled to get free.

He tried his hardest to get free, but couldn't then yolie said "well, I guess I CAN'T block Kari then, too bad and I really wanted to help you to."

'humph, why does Yolie have to be so stubborn.' Tk thought.

He tried his last attempt to get free and then gave up and figured their was no way to get past Yolie. He then looked towards where Kari was and their were only a few meters left.

Tk sighed and then said "fine, Yolie, you win, but you can't tell anyone. Now CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO!" he said impatiently.

"yippee! Ok I'll stop her, but you better run." Yolie replied and let go of Tk and with a flash he was gone.

"that kid sure runs fast" Yolie said as she watched Tk run at a impossible speed "but I guess fear makes you run faster. I wonder why Tk is running away from Kari, but I'll find out sooner or later."

Yolie then turned towards Kari to fulfill her promise she made to Tk. Kari came running down and Yolie cut her off.

"hey, Kari how's it going?" Yolie asked

Kari answered impatiently "im good, but I really have to g-" she was then cut off by Yolie.

"I just can't wait for tomorrow it's going to be so much fun, don't you think" Yolie asked

Kari sighed as she saw Tk leave the school building.

'I guess I'll just ask him tomorrow, it's not like he can't see me the whole day tomorrow and even if he escapes me then we'll have whole week together.' Kari thought

Kari returned to her cheerful mood and said "yeah, I can't wait it'll be so much fun to be on a camping trip for a whole week together."

"especially with Tk, right" Yolie asked then grinned when she saw Kari blush.

"I thought so, you totally lik-" Yolie said but was cut off by Kari.

"can we talk about him later?" pleaded Kari, but before Yolie could reply someone came into the conversation.

"are you ladies talking about me." said the voice who turned out to be no other than Davis in his cocky attitude.

"yeah, right who would want to talk about you?" Yolie replied

"well I would and Kari would." Davis replied

Yolie and Davis went on arguing and kari thought 'well at least it's the end of the day, I wont have to hear them arguing when I'm at home.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

THE NEXT DAY

MY(POV)

Sora was walking down the hallway towards class with her good friend Mimi. They were both, like all the other digidestined, talking about the camping trip that was happening tomorrow.

"I can't wait, it's going to be so cool being with all our friends again camping." Sora said

"yeah, being outside with all the bug's biting you making you itch like crazy, Is going to be so much fun." Mimi said sarcastically "well if you get past the bugs, I guess we'll all have fun"

"that's the way to look at thing's nice job Mimi." Sora replied.

They kept on talking about this and that on the way down the hall way when they saw something strange coming towards them.

It was Matt with a rope in his hand that led to two drowsy and tied up Tai and Izzy. Tai and Izzy looked like they just went one round with Godzilla. They looked beat up and exhausted, but Matt on the other hand looked fine and he was grinning.

Sora and Mimi just waited for Matt to drag Tai and Izzy over so Sora could ask. (I wont tell you what they did yet, so you just have to read on to see what happened)

"what did you do to them?" Sora asked when Matt dropped Tai and Izzy.

"what did _I_ do, I did nothing they made their own choice." Matt said laughing "but I guess I tempted them, so yeah I guess you could say I was part of it."

Sora and Mimi were watching Tai and Izzy and were silent until Mimi asked jokingly "how come your fine, you didn't join them?"

"hahaha, you got to be crazy to do what they did, it was so funny." Matt replied

"so you weren't man enough to do what they did?" Sora asked which made Mimi giggle which made Matt blush.

"n-no, it's not that I couldn't it's just that you know." Matt said stuttering

Mimi went close up to matt so their noses could touch and said in the most beautiful tone "answer the question, Matt dear."

"u-u-um, a-anyway I promised them a crazy night and that's just what I gave them." Matt said trying to hold in his blush, but just couldn't.

Sora was about to say something when Tai's voice interrupted her.

"where are we, Mr. Sun?" Tai asked Izzy who I guess was Mr. SUN.

"Im not sure, leader dino." Izzy replied.

They both then looked at us and asked each other "who are these hooligans."

"they invaded our territory we must get back to base." Tai said

"your right, solider dino, let's get out of here." Izzy said

They both then ran off rolling on the ground and shoving kids out of the way yelling stuff like "we must find penguin." and "my flipper is burning we must be close."

Matt didn't notice at first until Mimi said "um, Matt your fugitives are running away."

Matt turned around and yelled "what! Oh no, this is bad, real bad if their lose this could mean big trouble for all of us." he then looked towards Mimi and Sora and said "sorry got to run, if where not back by time for class, say their was an emergency,"

With that said Matt ran off to find Tai and Izzy yelling "leader Dino and Mr. Sun, come back, I have found Penguin. He can take us to the hide out."

Sora and Mimi giggled at that and Sora then said "with these guy's around I think this camping trip is going to be quite the camping trip."

With that said they walked off towards their class.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well guy's that's the end of this chapter sorry this one is a little shorter that the other's I was sort of in a rush packing. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and you guys keep reading my story. Once again thanks for the views and once im back I'll write another chapter which will be as long as the first one probably. In the next chapter they get prepared for the camping trip and they leave to find it. It'll be a cool chapter so yeah. Hoped you liked it, and also REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWWWWWW! PLEASE THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4: Time to leave

THE DIGITASTIC CAMPING

TRIP

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII

Hey guys Im finally back, and im really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry for the long wait. My vacation was fun through and amazing, but im back now and im ready to write again. Thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate it, Im really happy that you guys are enjoying it. This one is going to be longer than the last chapter sorry for that last one being so short. I know im blabbing along like a idiot and you guys just want to read the story, but I need to apologize once more for taking so long, so yeah, my apology is… the next chapter! Wahoooooo! REVIEWWWWW, REVIEWWWWWWW, REVIEWWWWWWWW! PLEASE, THANK YOU. THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE FUNNY (HOPEFULLY)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

MY(POV)

It was the end of the last day of school before the digidestined went on their camping trip. Tk, Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody were walking off towards the park for the camp meeting.

Ken was walking beside Yolie and was thinking about many things.

One of those thoughts came wide and clear when Yolie's hair brushed into Ken's face.

'wow, she smells real good.' Ken thought and then looked over to her to see her smiling at him.

Ken blushed bright red when Yolie gave him that smile and thought 'she is so cute when she smiles, wait what am I saying she's cute all the time.'

He was so busy in his thoughts he didn't notice he froze until Yolie put her hand on his shoulder.

"you okay?" she asked softly with a caring tone and a heart melting smile to make any boy fall for her.

Ken instantly blushed bright red and tried to say "yeah im just fine." but it came out different than he planned.

"eahj imyd juct nief." he answered

"what?" she asked confused

He began to feel embarrassed and bit his tongue.

'talk, talk, TALK you can do it you're the man, and a genius of a man.' Ken thought

He smiled and said "just fine."

"well, alright." she said still unsure, then she put on a grin and started talking again in her usual non-stop chatting, cheerful, stubborn mood "can you believe it just tomorrow, and we'll be off camping, having fun, being with all our good friends, eating, talking, sleeping outdoors, eating some more."

She kept on talking and Ken kept on listening and thought dreamily 'she has such a pretty voice and she's a wonderful person I could hear her talk all day long.'

'I wonder what would happen if Davis found out I liked her or any of the other guys.' Ken quickly dismissed the thought and kept dreaming about Yolie until a few words leaked into his head and made him snap back to reality. He was then awake and alert.

"and we can get some real juicy secrets out of everyone in. Yolie said.

Ken thought 'don't say it, please don't say it.'

"in truth or dare. she finished.

'she said it.' Ken thought.

"y-yeah." Ken said

"I cant wait to dig out their secrets" Yolie said then looked at ken mischievously and added "especially your secret's, im sure you hide something's from us."

That made Ken jump and get extremely nervous and replied "umm I-I-I don't h-have a-any s-s-s-secrets."

Yolie raised a eyebrow at him and said "ok then I can't wait to test you on that when you pick truth."

Ken got even more nervous and thought 'that means I can only do dare, but if I do that I might have to do dares by Tai, Matt, Davis, and all the other boys, and also the girls who give dares as harsh as the boys, but I cant let Yolie know I love her, so I'll go with dares only.' he thought as he finally decided

"yeah, cant wait." Ken said

Yolie smiled at that comment and said "well then, if you can't wait then I'll ask you some question's now, how bout it Ken."

'say no, say no.' Ken yelled as he thought to himself, but he looked into her eyes and found her doing those big puppy dog eyes which made him melt each time.

He then found himself saying yes to Yolie while his mind screamed "noooooooooooooo!"

Yolie then jumped and yelled "YIPPPPE!" cheerfully

Yolie then turned towards Ken and rubbed her hands together for seconds that felt like hours and found himself asking "what is she going to ask?" over and over again.

She finally snapped and yelled "Ahaaaaa, got it"

Yolie then started to say "who d-" but was cut off by two people arguing.

'thank you, god, I promise I'll owe any favor the two wants me to do' he then looked towards the two that were fighting, and almost fainted at who it was.

It was….. Tk and Davis with Cody trying to break up the argument.

'god, any chance I can take back that promise' Ken thought 'this will be bad, a favor for Tk and Davis, and now Cody im as good as dead'

"guys stop arguing, your making everyone on the street look at us." Cody yelled at the two of them.

Ken and Yolie then walked over and asked "what are you two arguing about?"

Tk sighed and said "well, Davis thinks I did something to Kari."

"because you DID." Davis said to Tk

"and how do YOU know." Tk asked Davis.

"because she's not here, and, well…..um.. You probably kidnapped her and tied her to your TV." Davis said

Everyone looked at Davis blankly and were all silent until Tk broke it.

Tk gave Davis a blank look and asked "why would I tie her to my TV"

Davis blushed and mumbled "it was the first thing I could think of."

Ken then looked to Cody and asked "they were arguing over this the whole time."

Cody sighed and said "yes, why did I have to baby-sit them, im younger than they are."

"yeah you are younger, but you have more responsibility than those two put together." Yolie said laughing which Ken and Cody soon joining in.

"HEY" Tk and Davis both yelled.

Davis tried to change the subject off him and said to Tk "anyway where did you put her T4"

Tk sighed and said "Davis, two things, my name's TK not T4 how did you even get that 4's not even a number. Second I didn't kidnap her."

"then where is she." Davis asked

"Tai picked her up from school today." Tk said simply

"oh, well, alright then. Hey look theirs the park everyone's already their let's go." Davis said then ran off towards the park.

We were silent for a few moments until Tk said "I will never understand him"

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked towards the park.

AT THE PARK

STILL MY(POV)

All the digidestined were their Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Kari were all their and were gathered around Tai. Tk, Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody finally joined the circle and looked at Tai.

"about time guy's we were waiting forever." Tai said to them

"what do you mean WE, YOU just got here now and you're the one who called the meeting." Sora said from where she was sitting.

Tai blushed and mumbled "you didn't have to tell them that out loud."

"anyway are we going to discuss this meeting or what?" Matt asked

"yeah let's get to it." Tai said

"everyone where here to see who get's what tomorrow." Tai continued "so theirs 12 of us so that means we should have three groups of four and-" Tai stopped talking when he saw an astounded look on everyone's face, except for Davis whose face looked confused.

"what? Did I do something wrong? Is their something on my face?" He asked jokingly

Sora finally spoke and said "Tai a-are y-you f-f-feeling all right?"

"yeah, why" Tai asked confused

Sora ran up to Tai and placed her hand on his forehead which made Tai blush a little.

Sora still had her hand on his forehead and said to everyone "he doesn't have a fever."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SURE?" they all asked except for Davis who still looked at confused as ever.

She nodded and Tai starting to get annoyed about not knowing what was going on knocked Sora's hand off his head and asked "will someone tell me what's going on" Tai asked them all.

Sora looked him straight in the eye and said worriedly "y-you d-d-did Math right."

Tai looked at her and fell anime style to the ground. He finally got up and said "even I know how to do math" "then why do have a D in math." Sora asked

Tai looked at her like she was the dumbest person in the world.

'funny I usually give those looks to him.' Sora thought

"because this is something IMPORTANT" Tai told her simply

Everyone still looked shocked so Tai decided to turn the conversation back to the trip.

"anyway as I was saying three groups of four and each group will get different stuff. The first group is Me, Matt, Sora, and Mimi and we will be getting all the food and water supplies" he said then grinned mischievously and whispered to Sora "with the money I _borrowed_ from Matt."

Sora smiled at Tai and he continued "the next group is Kari, Tk, Davis, and Yolie and they will be getting all the camping supplies like sleeping bags. The third group will be Izzy, Joe, Ken, and Cody and they will be getting anything that will be useful while camping and anything else they can think of to bring. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" Tai said in a general sort of voice

"sir, yes sir." everyone said

"then get to your groups and follow your order we meet here tomorrow at 6:00 AM."

They all saluted him and ran off to their groups, and they all went off to do some shopping.

THE NEXT MOURNING

AT DAVIS'S HOUSE

MY(POV)

BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The alarm woke Veemon up to see a Davis snuggled up against him. Veemon got out of bed and dropped to the floor. He then smiled at Davis who didn't wake up from the sound of the alarm.

'that's Davish nothing can wake him, except for me' Veemon thought

He went over to davis and was about to start his mourning ritual of waking up Davis when something wet and slimy dripped upon his head.

Veemon put his hand(or paw whatever digimon has J) and touched his head. He felt it and felt it sliding on his face.

Veemon poked his head and said "it's so gewy and wet." Veemon kept on examining his head and decided to take it off.

'there we go finally off' Veemon thought triumphantly

Sloooooooooop

Another drop of that gewy stuff fell on his head and he thought 'not again.'

Then another drop fell on his head and he said "this must be a digimon no one could make this gewy stuff."

Another drop hit 'em again and he said "it's go time stickymon or whatever mon you are."

He then jumped up towards where it was hitting him without looking and yelled "V HEADBUTT"

He smashed whatever it was and bounced back with the heaviness of the digimon.

Veemon smiled and said "aha I beat you"

He then looked up to see the digimon attacked him and saw it was….. Davis.

'wooopsy doopsy, I guess it was Davish, I wonder if all digimon partners can throw sticky, slimy wet bombs at you. Maybe it just Davish he is the best partner a mon can have. I mean he still shleeping after I gave him a V head butt. That must be it, I'll ask him when he wakes up through.' Veemon thought.

Veemon went over to the clock and it read 5:00 and Veemon ran towards Davish to wake him up.

Veemon jumped up to Davish's bed and went closer and closer.

He then jumped on top of Davish as hard as he could and yelled at the top of his lungs still jumping on him "DAVISHH, DAVISHH, DAVISHH WAKE UPPPP WAKE UPPPPP WAKE UPPPPPPPPPP. COME ON DAVISH!"

Davis snapped open his eyes and screamed and threw Veemon off his bed when he jolted up.

Veemon shook his head and smiled at Davish.

Davis said "not that im not happy, but next time you wake me up can you do it a little quieter?"

"well, Davish, you asked me to get you up and if I did it any softer you wouldn't you see." Veemon replied.

Davis smiled and said "your right I tried ten alarm clocks before, but all I need is you but next time don't bounce on me too hard."

"ahh, but that ruins all the fun." Veemon the looked up at Davis and said "I have to ask you a question, Davish"

Davis looked at Veemon and said "shoot."

"well do all digimon partners throw slime balls out of their mouth." Veemon asked

Davis fell out of bed upon hearing that question and said "what are you talking about I don't drool."

"oh so it's called drooling, you drool, that's not a very good power." Veemon said

"I do not drool." Davis shouted turning red

"then I can tell the others you drool." Veemon asked

Davis picked up Veemon and pleaded "please don't."

"can I at least tell the digimon." Veemon asked

"no no one if Kari found out she wouldn't like me at all." Davis said the grinned "if you do I'll tell Gatomon what you were saying about her when you were asleep."

Veemon turned bright red when Davis said Gatomon and said "ok, ok I promise Davish I wont tell, JUST PLEASE DON'T TELL GATOMON." Veemon yelled

"it's a deal." Davis said

Then Veemon smiled widely and jumped on top of Davis saying "you're the best Davish." over and over.

"Veemon stop, that tickles." Davis said laughing.

AFTER EVERYONE GOT READY AND VEEMON STOPPED TICKLING DAVIS EVERYONE WENT TO THE PARK

THE PARK

MY(POV)

Everyone finally arrived at the park where Tai and Matt were arguing over who's car and who gets to drive it.

"Matt that's no fair if were taking your car I should at least get to drive it." Tai yelled to Matt

"dude what's done is done you lost the coin toss so that means I get to drive MY CAR." Matt yelled back and flashed the coin in front of Tai.

Tai grabbed it and gave a smirk and yelled "I only loss because theirs tails on both sides, that means we take my car and I get to drive it." "no way." Matt yelled back

"yes way." Tai yelled

"dude you don't even have your car with you." Matt yelled

Tai paled a little, but then yelled "so, then let me use your car." simply

"NO WAY!" Matt yelled

"YES WAYY!" Tai yelled back

They continued to argue until Sora and Mimi both yelled to them "ENOUGHHHHHHHH!"

They stopped arguing for a moment to look at Sora and Mimi.

Sora said "how about we take Matt's car and he drives us their and Tai's drives us back."

"sounds good to me." Mimi said

"me to." Matt said

"ahh, but I wanted to drive both ways." Tai pouted

"well you get one way." Sora said to him

"fine." Tai agreed

"now that were all done chatting can we get in the car to drive to the camping place." Mimi said

"YEAHHHH!" Everyone yelled

Everyone got into Matt's van with Matt in the driver's seat, Tai in shotgun, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe in the middle section, Tk, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody in the back seat.

"you all ready to go!" Tai yelled

"YEAHHH!" Everyone yelled back

"then let's go." Matt said

They started driving and almost half in hour later Davis yelled "are we their yet."

"for the millionth time, no Davis were not their yet." Kari sighed

"oh, ok." Davis replied thinking 'Kari talked to me she must totally like me.' and he started to grin.

"im so tired I had to wake up at 3:00 Am." Mimi said yawning

"why did you wake up at 3:00 we had to meet at 6:00?" Joe asked confused.

Mimi then looked at Joe like he was an idiot and said "to do my make up and all that obviously." like it was the most simple thing in the world.

Everyone laughed and Izzy muttered "should have known."

After the laughing subsided Mimi started to talk again.

"anyway im so tired I need to sleep." Mimi said

Tai smirked and said cheerfully "need to sleep, huh, I got a treatment to that."

Tai digged through Matt's car pockets and kept looking through their.

"what you looking for Tai." Tk asked curiously

"you'll see in a moment." Tai said still grinning

Tai kept on searching while everyone watched him until he finally pulled back.

"AHAA! I found it!" Tai said triumphantly

Tk observed the object in Tai's hand and found that it was a CD. Tk then watched as Tai put the CD in the CD player.

'I wonder what song it is.' Tk thought then looked over to Kari who were to distracted with stuff going on the van to remember his slip up in the hallway two days ago 'I can't avoid her forever through I'll have to figure out something.'

The CD was about to play and Tai said "this song will make you fall asleep instantly." still grinning.

The song started to play and it was… Matt's song.

Everyone started laughing and Tai said "told you it would make you fall asleep if you listen." laughing

"ha ha funny man, when we get out of this car im going to kill you." Matt said blushing

"im just kidding man, chill." Tai said

"whatever." Matt said

THREE HOURS PAST AND THEIR STILL DRIVING AND EVERYONES AWAKE AT THE MOMENT.

Everyone was awake and talking to one another and Davis yawned and asked "How much longer? This is taking forever."

"usually I don't agree with Davis on anything, but Davis is right this IS taking forever." Tk said

"I second that." Sora agreed

"I third that." Mimi agreed

"im driving as fast as I can, probably another two hours we'll be their soon." Matt said

Everyone moaned and laid back on their seat.

5 MINUTES LATER

They drived along the road when a rabbit ran across the road and stopped dead in their path about to get run over with complete fear in it's eyes.

"OH NO!" Sora and Mimi both yelled they both pulled off their seat belts and jumped towards the steering wheel.

Matt asked too late "what are you guys doing?" Right when they yanked the wheel towards the right into the forest.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone yelled as Matt lost control of the car and it went speeding towards the forest. Everyone in the car went all tumbled around screaming and yelling as the car went down into the forest dodging trees.

It went all the way down and it finally stopped when it hit a tree.

"everyone all right?" Tai asked

"I feel dizzy." Sora said

"im not feeling to hot myself." Tk said

"im going to puke." said Izzy as he clutched his mouth.

They all stayed in the car for a few minutes in silence until Joe said "does anyone have any serious injuries because I have first aid kit that I know how to use."

"im fine." Sora said

"me to." said Ken

Everyone agreed with Sora and Ken, but Yolie said something different.

"I feel fine I just feel a little bit heavier than usual." Yolie said then looked down on her lap and almost screamed in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Davis what are _you doing_!" Yolie asked trying to control her anger.

Davis looked up at Yolie from her lap confused "what do you mean?" Davis asked

He then looked down and completely blushed red and smiled nervously. Davis was lying with his head on her unmentionable spot and he said stuttering "u-um I-I-it's n-not w-w-what I-it l-looks l-like."

Yolie then looked at him and did what any other girl would do at the situation.

SLAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPP

Yolie slapped him on the cheek through the door Izzy had opened.

Davis was on the ground and asked Joe "I think I need that first aid kit now Joe."

Everyone got out of the car to see a Matt groveling on the ground near his car.

Tk knowing what was coming said "im going to see if theirs anything around here."

Tk then ran off and Kari yelled "wait, I'll come with you."

Tk turned around and smiled "I don't want you to get hurt their could be wild animals around here and I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt." With that said he ran off and left a blushing Kari who yelled "I can take care of myself just fine." after him

'he really cares about me, he's so sweet and cute wait stop thinking about him like that he's just your best friend nothing more at least that's what he thinks about me anyway.' Kari thought

She turned around to see Mat groveling on the ground surrounded by the other digidestined.

"my car, my car, my poor, poor car." Matt repeated over and over.

Everyone looked at his car where the front was damaged pretty badly.

"matt, man, get over it it's just a car." Tai said

"she was my baby, not just a car." Matt said on the verge of tears

"dude it's a car and a mini van at that not the best car out their, so get over it." Tai replied

Matt glared at Tai and said "it was my FIRST car, man, and if that's how you feel about my car we'll see how you feel about your mini van back home when I crash it into a tree."

"you wouldn't." Tai said horrified

Matt glared at him amused in a mad way "oh, but I would."

Tai glared at him and Sora and Mimi walked over to them.

"Matt calm down you can always buy a new car." Sora said

"but it'll never be the same." Matt pouted

"then just fix it when you go home and it'll be brand new." Mimi said

"I guess yo- wait a minute you're the one who crashed my car how could you do that." Matt said angrily

They both looked at Matt astounded and said "you didn't see the rabbit that was on the road?"

"I saw it." Matt replied

"and you weren't going to turn didn't you see it tremble in fear when we were about to run it over."

"so you crashed my car, could of killed one of us, and got us lost just to save one little bunny?" Matt asked

"yup." they both said

Matt looked at them calmly and said "are you two CRAZY we could of died."

"could of." Sora said Cooley

"you know you can't win with them, Matt." Tai said

"I know" Matt said to Tai then turned towards Sora and Mimi "but I still can't forgive you."

"then here's my apology." Mimi said then leaned forward and kissed Matt on the cheek.

Matt lit up bright red and Mimi asked "all better?" still not knowing that Matt liked her.

"all is forgiven." Matt said after a few moments

Tai gave him a grin and he was about to say something when Tk ran through panting.

"guys….huff…..puff.. Guys you have to see this." Tk said

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

PLEASE READ THIS

Hey guys I finally finished this chapter I think this was the longest one yet. Now I have to apologize again I know I apologized last time, but I have to apologize this time because I didn't get to upload this as fast as I wanted. I have a reason through im just going into high school and I already have homework I know whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, but I don't control the school. Anyway school started and right after school I have soccer practice and I get home at 6:30. Then I have a shower and change then I have dinner and then I have homework then I have like a hour to do whatever so yeah. I have practice everyday after school, but no practice on the week end (thank god) so I'll try to do a good chunk then, but I do have a life besides this but I promise ill have time for this story. Im not like some other authors who just leave the story unfinished I will finish this. I'll update a chapter every 2 weeks or less. Thanks for understanding and actually reading this paragraph.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and your liking the story so far.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE FASTER KNOWING THAT YOUR ENJOYING IT. BYE SEEA NEXT TIME.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWW PLEASE


End file.
